Fall From Grace
by Maiokoe
Summary: She was a strange one, with two Exceeds and barely any skills as a mage. Lector happened upon her one rainy night when she took pity on him, but when he brings her back to Sabertooth, things got real interesting. Sting shouldn't be worried about her though. It's not like she's an ex-Sabertooth member or anything like that or has enemies in the Guild. Right? StingOC, slight RogueOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>Lector covered his head, his eyes almost shut as he ran through the rain. He did not like water in any shape or form and rain was the worst. "Sting-kun! Why did you go and leave me?!" They had been out, running errands, when the blonde went and wandered off somewhere. And then the rain started. "Sting-kun!" He closed his eyes tight, running blindly back towards the guild, preparing his lecture for his friend and partner. "Ow!" He fell back, landing in a puddle.<p>

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

It wasn't raining anymore.

He opened his eyes, seeing a girl crouched over him with an umbrella. She was gazing down at him, her eyes taking in his form, looking for injuries. "You're not hurt, are you? Can you stand?" He rose up under her umbrella, trying to dust off his vest in an effort to look respectable. She looked just as drenched as he did, her hair hanging in dark green strips and sticking to her skin. "Thank goodness…" A carriage roared past, sending a spray of water over them. She shrieked, standing abruptly and dropping her umbrella. "Jerk!" She held her arms away from her, gazing down at herself in disgust. "Brilliant…" Lector raised the umbrella up and over his head, trying to get dry. "Just fantastic…"

"You should probably change before you catch a cold. With that outfit? You should probably add a coat." She didn't dress much different than Sting or Natsu, with loose green pants and sandals, a sleeveless brown cropped jacket and a small dark green top that showed her stomach, not unlike something Lucy would wear.

"I could say the same to you, sir. Walking out in only a vest." He bristled, frowning at her.

"I'm a cat!"

"So?" He hunched his shoulders, his frown deepening.

"Zella!" Something dived towards them, rocketing into the girl and sobbing over her already drenched form. "Zella! You're gonna go and catch a cold! Come in! Come inside! Inside!"

Lector blinked at the female Exceed crying into the girl's chest, wailing about how upset she would be if she got sick. "There there. I'm coming." Zella patted her back, holding her close. "Now you're getting all wet, Pepper." The purple furred female grew quiet, looking up at the girl before understanding passed through her red eyes. There was a screech from her and then she took flight, going around in circles while she wailed once more, this time about how she was getting wet thanks to her irresponsible partner. "Come on then," and Lector was in her arms, being carried away towards, presumably, Zella's apartment.

* * *

><p>He sat quietly on the table as she hummed, stirring something in a large pot. "So you're part of Sabertooth, huh? That's pretty impressive."<p>

"Of-course! Sting-kun is my partner, the Master and strongest member!" He dared her to say anything against the great Sting-kun.

"Oh? Well, that's a given, isn't it? Eucliffe-san's really made Sabertooth better. It's no surprise he's the Master. And because of that, I have no reason to think otherwise regarding him being the strongest member." Lector blinked rapidly. Finally, _finally_, someone else knew how awesome Sting was! She agreed with him! But this was a given, after-all. Sting-kun _was_ the strongest member and as Master, he was now respected beyond belief in their town.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You're too nice, Zella."

"What? Why?" Pepper huffed at the red Exceed's questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your vest clashes," she remarked in way of insult to the starstruck Exceed. He glared, crossing his own arms over his chest, attempting to hide the offending garment.

"W-well, that's not my fault!" Soon after getting here, Zella had switched his blue vest with a red one—to wash it, she said. Pepper turned her face away, now ignoring her fellow Exceed. "And what's with your ears, anyway?!" The purple skinned female twitched and Zella turned then, bringing the pot to the table.

"Dinner's ready. Hyou!" Lector resumed his seated position, glaring across the table at Pepper. "Pepper. Apologize. That was rude." Pepper looked offended that Zella even suggested that she had been rude.

"But I—Sorry. Lector." Pepper looked over at him briefly, then began eating her soup. Zella smiled, patting her head.

Soft footsteps from down that hall and Lector looked over his shoulder, watching as a small figure made its way down the hallway. The outline was familiar and it was a moment before he placed it. "Lily!" Lector jumped from the table, rushing towards the older Exceed. "Lily!"

The figure scuttled forward, diving towards Zella's legs and hiding behind them. "L-lily?" Teary green eyes peered out at the newcomer, his bottom lip trembling. Zella smiled at him apologetically, crouching down and scooping up the black Exceed.

"Hyou, this is Lector. It's alright, he's nice." Pepper snorted into her soup. "I invited him for dinner. I'm sorry, I should have told you we had a guest," her voice was quiet and soft, not unlike how one talks to a baby. Or a scared child. "Its' alright." The cat was placed beside Pepper and a bowl was placed before him. He watched Lector through scared eyes as the visitor crawled back up to his seat.

"H-hi…" Pepper rolled her eyes once again, but said nothing. Lector grinned. Hyou was quiet and timid, but Lector could help him be brave. But then he paused in that thought. Look at Frosch, after-all... "My vest…" Lector looked down at himself, then back at the Exceed wearing an identical red vest. It looked better on him, against his black fur.

"It was raining, so Zella's washing mine. Sorry." Hyou ducked his head, eating silently. Lector looked over at Zella and she shrugged lightly. "So what are you, Zella?"

"Hm?" Lector scooted a bit to face her better.

"What are you? What kind of Slayer?" The woman blinked at him, confusion etched across her features. "Water? Lightning? Poison?"

"Slay…er? Oh, oh no. I'm a mage, but my speciality's with cards, not elements. I'm not too exciting." Hyou shook his head, rising to walk over, resting a paw at her hand.

"You're amazing." She scooped him close, nuzzling cheeks with him and cooing about how cute he was. "You can predict anything, Zella!"

Lector blew out a breath. So much for the thought that all Dragon slayers had an Exceed. It seemed like a common theme, until now. And she didn't even know what he was talking about. What hole did she live in, anyway? Not recognizing the term 'Dragon Slayer'? Had she not watched the Grand Magic Games?

"Even if you're not a proper mage." Hyou shot Pepper an annoyed look and Lector was startled by the look he saw in Hyou's eyes. Now he was almost an exact copy of Lily!

"She's a proper mage, Pepper. You're not a proper lady though." Pepper looked offended once more, glowering at her fellow Exceed.

"At-least _I_ don't cry at the drop of a hat, Hyou! Hyou, what a silly name for a little fraidy cat like you! You're no Panther! You're more like a mouse!" Hyou ducked closer to Zella and Lector raised a paw, trying to interject and diffuse the situation.

"I don't think—"

"That's enough, Pepper. We're family. Family doesn't hurt each other." She held Hyou close once more the Exceed trying not to cry. Pepper glared hard at her 'family'. "We get mad at each other, but at the end of the day, we're all we have."

Pepper wasn't done though.

"And whose fault is that?" Zella offered her a sad smile.

"Mine." Lector saw that Pepper was just as surprised at her answer as he was. "I'm sorry, Pepper. It's my fault we're all alone now. It's my fault I'm no longer a guild mage. And it's my fault that you both have to work so hard. I'm sorry." Hyou pressed close against her, his paw holding tight to her hand.

"It's not your fault, Zella…"

Lector felt as if he had ruined everything. He put Pepper in a bad mood, so Pepper had been mean to Hyou and Hyou had shot back at her. And then Zella stepped in, only to be attacked by Pepper. And then the room dropped about ten degrees and became extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Lector. This must be awkward for you. I'll walk you back to Sabertooth." Hyou took an audible breath in and Lector immediately felt uneasy again.

"I-it's alright, I can go back on my—"

"Out of the question. It's still raining. Why would I go to all that trouble only to have you get sopping wet and catch a cold? Come on, let's see if your vest is done."

* * *

><p>Pepper had opted to stay back at the apartment, still annoyed with Hyou and not wanting to get wet again. Hyou braved the streets at night with them, sitting stiffly on Zella's shoulder and holding the umbrella tightly. He—as Lector learned soon enough—was absolutely terrified of thunder. He was scooted as close as possible to Zella's neck, almost to the point that the umbrella was caught in her hair, but she didn't say a word, reaching up every so often and patting his paw. Lector was being carried in her arms, despite his insistence on walking. She argued it would defeat the purpose of her even washing his vest.<p>

"Up ahead." It was hard to miss the Sabertooth Guild Hall, but he voiced its location nonetheless, his voice echoing flatly in the rain.

"Still impressive…" He looked up at her and she wore a small smile on her lips. "But a little different." He gazed at her for a moment longer.

She said she used to be a Guild Mage. Had she been Sabertooth? But her specialty was card magic, something the previous Master had thought weak. She couldn't have been Sabertooth. Then again… there was a different Master before, perhaps she had…? But she would have been only a child then. Some other Guild then.

"I want you to meet Sting-kun." Hyou snapped his head down to look at the red furred Exceed, his eyes wide. The umbrella jolted to the side, then he righted it, recovering Zella's head.

"I'd love to." Hyou looked at her in something Lector could only classify as panic.

Or maybe that was because of the thunder rumbling overhead. He wasn't sure.

"You will?" She nodded once and Lector smiled. "Sting-kun's really nice! He'll like you! And you can meet Fro, Hyou!" The black panther Exceed looked terrified at the prospect.

"I'm back!" One door to the hall was eased open and Lector jumped through, proclaiming his home coming.

"L-lector!" And a blonde was bolting towards him, tears in his eyes. Zella stepped in after the red cat, moving off to the side as she closed the umbrella and held Hyou in her arms. Lector had sprouted wings and flew towards him, the two meeting in the middle with much tears and happy words. Or scolding, in Lector's case, for being ditched in town.

"—and it's only cause Zella here washed my vest that I'm back!" The cat finished defiantly. Apparently, he was going with the story that he only came back because his vest—which had been drenched in mud and rain because of Sting—was now clean. Blue eyes zeroed in on her form and she stiffened, her hold tightening a bit on Hyou. The cat didn't complain, trying to press himself closer to her form and away from the many eyes now focused on them.

And older man at the bar stirred, his brain picking up on the words and processing them. Few noticed that he wasn't passed out drunk as usual—or that he had awakened from such a state moments before.

"You took care of Lector?" Sting questioned her, taking in her appearance and trying to recall if he ever met the teal haired girl before. She offered a smile, nodding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eucli—"

"Lizell van Wel." The smile faded and she flinched. Hyou held tight to her hand, pressed close against her chest. "So you've finally come home." Sting and Lector both turned, blinking owlishly at the man now turned on the bar stool, elbows propped back against the counter. Cold eyes took in the young woman's form, narrowing on her and the cat. "Been awhile."

There was a moment's pause and Zella raised her head, smiling at Lector. He saw something off with it, but it was a smile none the less. "I really should get back. It's getting worse now." She bowed her head to the Master of Sabertooth.

"A-ah, Zella, wait a—"

The door slammed shut and Zella stood before it, blinking at the sturdy oak. Hyou held at his ears, eyes closed tightly in panic. Lector looked back at the man at the bar, his arm raised with a dark glow around it. Those around him inched away, wary of the longtime member of Sabertooth.

Though everyone was more friendly and forming bonds with one another, having a freedom they never had before, some were still loners and preferred it that way, being civil but otherwise sticking to their own ways. He was one such man.

"Not so fast there." Sting frowned, looking back at the woman who had obviously made an impact on Lector—he wanted Sting to meet her after-all. Then he looked to the man, confused and trying to decipher his intentions. When at the Guild, he was either taking a job, drinking, or flat out drunk. This was something new.

"Burg, what are you doing?" The man grinned, currently ignoring his Master in favor of speaking to Zella.

"Can't a man even say hello to his beloved niece now a days? What's it been? Eight years?"

"Eight and a half." He rose from the stool, moving towards her. Lector saw her stiffen, her back still turned to them all, still facing the door, hoping it would open and release her. "I'd like to go home now." Sting stepped forward and there was three feet between the conflicting powers. Burg looked about ready to step past him, but his Master's narrowed gaze warned him otherwise.

"Burg."

"Master." Lector looked between the two before pulling lightly on Sting's pant leg. Burg let out a snort, the darkness disappearing from his arm. Zella pulled the door open, standing only for a moment in the open air.

"Good-bye, Lector," before pulling it shut behind her.

Burg turned, striding back to the bar and downing his glass in one gulp. "Explain yourself, Burg."

"No need." Lector tugged once more on Sting's pants, knowing that she was getting farther away now and who knew when he would see her again?

"Alright, Lector." The cat sprouted wings, racing towards the door and tugging it open, zooming out to track down Zella. "Burg, this isn't the end."

"Of-course not." Sting frowned, but turned away and followed after his partner, chasing down the teal haired girl.

* * *

><p>"Zella!" Lector floated beneath her umbrella, shaking himself. She frowned lightly.<p>

"And after all the trouble I went to, Lector…" she watched as Sting jogged closer. "Eucliffe-san."

"I'm sorry about him, Zel." He ran a hand through his hair, his lips pulled to one side in annoyance. "The one time he acts up, too… Jeez…" She stepped close, holding the umbrella over their heads. He beamed at her and Lector seated himself on Sting's shoulder while Hyou was still held tight in her arms. "Wait, an Exceed…? Are you a—"

"No, she's not." Lector cut him off, shaking his head sadly. "Too bad too. Sabertooth needs to match Fairy Tail's three. She has a rude one back home." Sting blinked at his partner.

"Two Exceeds…?" Hyou snuggled closer to her, wanting to go home and get away from this Guild. "Ah, that's right," he beamed once again, "thanks for taking care of Lector! I was worried about him!" Lector frowned at his partner.

"Then why weren't you out looking for me?!"

"Huh? Well, you know your way back to the Guild, don't you?" Lector pouted, crossing his arms and averting his eyes from the blonde's. "Thank you, Zel!" She smiling softly, nodding.

"I don't mind. Lector's very nice. If you ever want to stop by again and visit, feel free." Lector shrugged lightly. "And I promise, Pepper will be nicer."

"Well, if you insist. Could Sting-kun, Rogue, and Fro come too?" Zella reached out a hand, patting the cat's head.

"The more the merrier, Lector." She stepped back, taking the umbrella with her. "Take care, Lector, Eucliffe-san." She waved before jogging through the rain back towards her apartment.

Lector covered his head with his hands, taking flight in an effort to return to the warmth of Sabertooth faster.

* * *

><p>Ah, first chapter~!<p>

I love the Exceeds so much, I'm writing a story featuring them! Hooray!

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! It might be awhile though, I have some tests over the next few weeks and then finals are coming up soon.

Until the next time, ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>"Zella!" She jerked, the plate in her hands dropping to the ground and smashing into a hundred pieces. She looked over in a panic, seeing the surprised faces of Lector, Sting, and two others. "Zella?" Pepper walked from the other room to see what all the commotion as about. "Pepper."<p>

"Lector. At-least you look better this time," she sniffed, taking in the blue vest he wore. Lector frowned at her, crossing his arms. "Zella, what're you doing?" Zella dropped to her knees, picking up the pieces easily and collecting them in her hand. "Another one? Honestly…" Hyou peeked from behind the door frame. "Now we need to get another plate!"

"Alright, alright, I know, I know~" Zella soothed, tossing the pieces and going for the broom. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised! It's good to see you again, Lector, Eucliffe-san." It had been two weeks since she first met the red Exceed. She didn't think he'd take her up on her offer. "And Pepper, I thought you said you were going to be nice?" The purple Exceed shrugged lightly and Sting gazed at her curiously.

"I did say that, didn't I? Ah, well, then I saw that stupid look on his—"

"Pepper!" The female sniffed, walking away. Hyou scurried out of sight, following after his volatile roommate. Zella offered then a strained smiled, motioning to the table. "I-I'm sorry about her. Would you like to sit? You're just in time, I made lunch!"

"I was wondering how you were doing, since Burg was mean to you, Zella," Lector sat on the table by Sting, a green furred frog costumed one sitting by the dark haired man.

"Fro thought so too," Zella smiled at the little Exceed. This must be Frosch, or Fro, that Lector had told her about. And the man must be Rogue Cheney, the other half of the Twin Dragons. "Hey hey," Fro raised a hand and Zella leaned down a bit. "Is Burg really family?" Her smile twitched, but she kept it in place.

"Yes." She straightened, turning back to the counter and finishing up lunch. "Let's see how you like this, hm?" She pulled the tray around, placing it on the table. "Please, help yourself," Fro and Lector bounced forward, each grabbing a crescent and biting into it. "I have to go get Pepper and Hyou," She nodded towards the Sabretooth members as she retreated, hearing the two Exceeds encouraging them.

Pepper was back in her bedroom, sitting at the window. Hyou was sprawled on the bed, coloring. "I'm not coming out."

"Lunch is ready." Her ear twitched and Hyou sat up, his face cautious. "Come on, Hyou, before Lector eats them all," she picked him up easily, carrying him back to the kitchen and placing him next to Lector. He shrunk away from the Dragon Slayers' eyes and even from Fro's, quietly nibbling on a crescent. "Hyou, this is Fro." The green Exceed smiled brightly. Hyou ducked a little further down. "Do you like them, Fro, Lector?"

"Mmhm!"

"Zella should come to Sabretooth and cook!" Fro stated triumphantly, taking another crescent. Hyou squeaked, looking up at her in alarm. Zella rested a comforting hand on his head. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon Slayers and Rogue shot his friend a questioning look.

"Ah, why thank you, Fro, but I really couldn't. I worked hard to buy this place, after-all." Fro's mood did a one-eighty.

"And you're hardly a mage," Pepper scowled at the offending Exceed from the doorway. Hyou bowed his head, his form trembling. Lector looked quickly between Pepper and Zella, not wanting a repeat performance.

"Lector tells me you use card magic, Zel. Like Cana, from Fairy Tail?" Sting asked quickly, noting the current tension in the air.

"Similar, I suppose. I've heard of Fairy Tail's Card Mage, but I can't say for certain." She smiled, showing that she was appreciative for the distraction.

"Hmph," Pepper raised her nose in the air, distancing herself from the intruders.

"My specialty is in prediction." Sting's eyes lit up and if she knew him better, she would have known that that was a bad sign, but she didn't know him well enough to tell. Rogue did.

"Sting—"

"Predict Rogue's future!" Sting reached across the table, pulling at his partner's cheek. "I wanna know when he'll finally confess to Yukino and I become an Uncle!" Rogue smacked his hand away while Fro looked up at her partner in awe. Lector tried—and failed—at not laughing. Zella blinked at the two, Sting begging her to do it while Rogue vehemently tried to dissuade the both of them.

"I-I'm sorry, but if he doesn't want—"

"Thank you."

"Of-course he does!" The two glared at each other and Zella rose, slipping back to the counter and piling more crescents on the tray for the Exceeds.

"How about your future, Eucliffe-san?" She interjected quietly, before the two could resort to violence. Rogue smirked and Sting blinked.

"Go ahead, 'Eucliffe-san'. Get your future read," Sting glowered at his oldest friend, "I want to know who would ever put up with you."

"I'll do it." Zella looked over curiously at her own Exceed, Hyou's head ducked and eyes trained on the table. A sad smile lit her face, but the Sabertooth members didn't notice. She ducked down, taking hold of his paws.

"It's alright, Hyou. You don't have to." He shook his head and from the corner of her eye, she saw Pepper peek from around the doorframe. "Okay. I'll get my cards," he nodded and she stood, going back to her bedroom to get her rather large stack of cards. When she came back down the hall, they had all relocated to the living room, perched on the furniture placed around the room. The floor was left open for her work. "Are you ready, Hyou?" He nodded again and beside him, Fro took hold of his hand, giving him a bright smile. He ducked his head down again, red tinting his cheeks. "Okay." She placed the deck on the floor, face down, and spread it out in a fan. She lost emotion and Sting and Rogue watched on in interest. She drew a card from the center and placed it above the fan, still face down. Another from the right, a third from the left, and after some hesitation, the third card from the right for a fourth. Pepper quirked a small brow.

"A fourth?" Zella smiled now, then swiped a hand over the four face down cards. They rose with her magic, rising to show the onlookers before turning and revealing themselves to her. Her eyes twitched and narrowed as she assessed the cards before her.

"Your past is unknown, but it will be revealed within the year." A card dropped to the floor, showing a figure with darkness behind them and light before them, a one stamped in the corner. "A celebration with family," Two more dropped, one with a white lily on the front, another with a faded picture of a family, the faces smudged. She paused and Hyou watched her silently, wondering what that strange fourth card meant. "Tell me you're alright, you don't need to know more." Her voice was oddly tight, as if she was on the verge of tears. Pepper looked alarmed and Hyou looked absolutely terrified.

"I-I…" He swallowed thickly, and the Sabertooth Guild members watched as a calm came over him, the timid little Exceed that seemed to be afraid of everything. "It's okay, Zella. You can tell me." Her eyes closed tightly and she dropped her hand, the card falling with little noise. It faced up and Hyou knew what the card meant. "O-Oh…" Pepper stared at the card, her eyes narrowed on it.

"Pain."

"Lies," Pepper hissed, her paws balled into fists. Lector and Fro were surprised at the venom in her voice. "I told you she was hardly a mage, can't even use her magic properly! Some foresight!" She stormed away and Zella opened her eyes to look at Hyou.

"I don't know in what form, but I'll do everything to make sure nothing happens to you, Hyou. You have my promise," he hopped off the sofa, bounding into her open arms and pressing himself firmly against her, holding tight. "I promise," she murmured, her arms tightening around him. "I will do _anything_ to protect you two…" Sting rose, mumbling an excuse about errands and such, needing to get back, while Rogue picked up Fro. "Oh," She picked up a card, holding it between her index and middle finger, looking at it before showing him. "Three years." He blinked at the picture of a couple, their faces smudged, the man down on one knee and holding flowers to the girl, a three stamped in the corner. "It was asked earlier." Rogue snickered at the look of horror that passed over Sting's face. "And Cheney-san," She picked up another, but her waved her off, pushing his Guild Master towards the door, telling her there was no need for something so unnecessary, it was nice to meet her, and they'd stop by another time, have a good day.

"Some guests," Pepper huffed from down the hall as the door closed firmly behind them.

* * *

><p>"Fro wants Yukino to meet Zella!" Yukino crouched down in-front of the little Exceed, smiling fondly.<p>

"A new friend?" Fro nodded, its smile plastered on its face.

"Zella makes good crescents!" Yukino patted its head, looking over at Rogue. He shrugged a bit.

"The girl who brought Lector back, Burg's niece." Understanding passed over her eyes. It had been whispered about, Burg's niece, but Yukino had been out and missed it. She was told it had been interesting, that 1. Burg had a niece, and 2. He actually wasn't flat out drunk.

"Is she okay? I heard…"

"She's fine." Yukino straightened and her eyes travelled over to Sting, who was sprawled in a chair, a hand covering his eyes.

"Is Sting-san… drunk?" Rogue smirked over at his friend. Fro pulled a bit on Yukino coat.

"Sting-kun's getting married!" Her eyes widened and she looked over at her Master. Rogue found the shock adorning her features too good to pass up and let it sit there for a minute or so before clarifying.

"He got his future read. Three years, apparently. He's still coming to grips with it, I suppose." Yukino coughed lightly, and Rogue could see the relief pass through her.

"The fortune teller… She's reputable? Do they come to pass?" He shrugged again.

"Her Exceeds seemed to think so." Yukino had also heard about that, a normal mage, one with card magic, taking care of two Exceeds. Unheard of, but she supposed anything was possible. Look at Fairy Tail, after-all.

"I-I see… Will he be alright?"

"Give him a few days." Fro pulled a little on her coat again and she looked back down at the Exceed.

"Fro wants Fro's future told!" She smiled lightly, scooping the frog costumed little cat into her arms.

"Maybe I'll take you to see her and get mine done as well, hm?" They didn't see Rogue's face erupt into scarlet, didn't see how he turned away from them suddenly, silently panicking. "I'd like to make another friend. She's not in a Guild, is that right?"

"Mmhm!"

"Perhaps I'll can see if she'll join… Ah, that is, if the Master will have her, I suppose…"

"She cooks!"

"So you said, Fro."

Rogue decided that his little Exceed partner wasn't going to be taking any field trips into town with Yukino. Who knows what might happen if Fro was left alone again.

* * *

><p>Sting drew to a halt, pausing in the middle of the street to stare. With him, Rufus and Rogue stopped as well. "Sting?" Their friend's smile faltered.<p>

"H-how about we go that way?" He pointed in the opposite direction of where they were going. Rogue frowned at him, looking around to see what had spooked him.

"I have no memory of this ever occurring," Rufus murmured to Rogue.

He found her.

"Sting, you don't want to see Zella?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer remarked, a small smile curving onto his lips. Sting turned on him, obviously flustered.

"No! That's not it! Hardly! As if!" Rogue crossed his arms, the smile widening.

"Then start walking." Their Master scowled at him, but turned all the same, intent on proving him wrong. Rufus raised a brow, and Rogue motioned him closer. "The girl who brought Lector back, she uses card magic for foresight." A knowing smile lit his lips.

"Ah, I see. Sting had his fortune told."

"Exactly."

The teal haired girl spotted them, but only smiled lightly, her eyes returning to the young woman before, holding the girl's palm. They were too far away to hear their conversation, but before they drew close enough, the girl had stood up and hugged Zella from across her booth, rushing away. Zella stood and Sting paused by her booth. "Eucliffe-san, Cheney-san, Lore-san," she nodded her head, smiling at them. "Have you changed your mind, Cheney-san?"

"No, thank you." Sting poked at him and Rogue ignored him. "Are your Exceeds at home?" She nodded, gathering her cards up and setting them back into a stack. "Tell me, Zella, do your predictions always come to pass?" She stopped, her hands drawing still. Her brows twitched, eyes staring oddly at the table.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rogue raised a brow. "Should I predict death, death always comes. Everything I see, comes to pass." She raised her eyes, the green orbs boring into him. A card flashed before him and away before he got a proper look at it. She tore her eyes away and he visibly relaxed, the tension easing. She gave a small hum. "Your first child will be a girl." He flushed as Sting clapped him on the back, hooting at his friend's obvious discomfort. She drew another card and Rogue braced himself. "Eucliffe-san," Sting paled, "You'll have twin boys." A dark smile curled onto her lips and Rogue wasn't sure if it was because she was teasing them, or laughing at the futures that she saw. She leaned a little to the side and her smile lightened on Rufus. He tipped his hat in greeting. "Is there anything in particular you want to ask? I can be specific and rather accurate to the smallest details."

"N-no, thank you, Zel, we'll be—"

"Will I ever see my wife again?" a small voice asked from behind them. They turned in surprise, the young man behind them backing away at the sight of them. "M-my apologies! I heard you were the best, so I…I…" Zella motioned to the chair before her booth and he eased forward, sitting on its edge. The cards were immediately spread across the table in the same fan pattern as they had been on her living room floor a week ago.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"R-rallet…"

"And your wife's?"

"Marie." She nodded, smiling. She swiped her hands across the cards and two pulled themselves from the deck, coming to land face up on the table. The Sabertooth members and Rallet couldn't make sense of the pictures, but she obviously knew what they meant.

"What you seeks lies to the East, in the city named of a flower. There, the strongest await." She nodded at him, taking hold of his hands and squeezing lightly. "I wish you luck, Rallet." He stumbled away from her booth, running towards the train station. She clasped her hands together, closing her eyes and breathing against her skin, her breath blue. "Guide him right and protect him… Keep her there until he reaches her…" She let out a slow breath, then opened her hands, the mist spilling over her cards.

"I see. I remember this magic." Her eyes opened wide and narrowed on the minstrel. He gave a little quirk of his lips. "Your secret is a memory for me to keep." Sting and Rogue eyed the two. "A good day, Zella." He continued on his way, strolling along. His comrades stared after him.

"Anything else you wish to ask?"

"How'd you find Pepper and Hyou?" Sting questioned, pulling his gaze back to the teal haired young woman.

"I found two eggs when I was little. They hatched into the Exceeds. I've taken care of them ever since." She grinned at the memory. "She was mouthy even then… Maa, well, I'm sure you have errands to run. If you ever want to know something, I'm here most days." They waved a bit, following after Rufus. She leaned back, blowing out a breath and resting her hands in her lap. "I wonder if curiousity will win out in the end…" she murmured to no one.

* * *

><p>Ah, second chapter~ Sorry, sorry! It's been so long! I couldn't seem to write over break! I'm back in school and I've finally gotten my inspiration back! I apologize for the long delay, so I hope this makes up for it!<p> 


End file.
